The Road So Far
by Evysmin
Summary: Jensen estava a caminho do casamento de sua irmã, sua intenção era passar a noite dirigindo, mas nem tudo acontece como queremos. Um imprevisto o faz parar num bar a beira da estrada. - JENSHA


**Titulo:** The Road So Far

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Pairing:** Jensha

**Rating:** M (NC-17)

Mudei de user, mas continuo a mesma. Vocês podem continuar a me chamar de Eve, seus lindos s2

Essa é a minha primeira Jensha, leiam com carinho.

E só para não dizer que não avisei...

**Contém:** Relação homossexual, cenas _tórridas_ de sexo entre dois homens. Se não gosta, não leia, caia fora daqui.

Agradeço a linda Claudia pela betagem e também dedico a fanfic a ela, essa linda que tem um lugar no meu coração.

* * *

**The Road So Far**

Aquela viagem estava sendo cansativa, na verdade qualquer tipo de viagem para ele era cansativa. Não gostava de sair da sua zona de conforto que era o seu lar. Mas não, ele tinha quer ser o bom irmão, tinha que atravessar o estado para comparecer ao casamento da irmã.

Não era como se ele não quisesse estar lá no dia mais feliz de sua irmãzinha, ele só não queria ter que ir de carro para o casamento. Viagens longas de carro sempre eram estressantes e ele não era conhecido por ser uma pessoa muito paciente.

_"Por que você não veio de avião?"_ Iriam lhe perguntar quando ele chegasse, mas ele não gostava de voar. Tinha horror só de pensar nisso e se poderia evitar assim o faria. Preferia encarar um dia ou dois de estrada do que uma hora dentro de um espaço fechado a mais de 30 mil pés do solo.

Não, ele preferia pegar a estrada, mesmo que isso o irritasse, muito.

Já estava tarde, a noite havia chegado há muito tempo e mesmo assim Jensen continuava dirigindo. Queria chegar o quanto antes na casa da irmã. Nem que para isso ele tivesse que passar a noite toda dirigindo. E como já estava relativamente próximo do seu destino ele optou por assim fazer. Iria dirigir a noite toda, sem parar em lugar algum, assim ganhando tempo.

Ao seu lado uma garrafa térmica com metade do café consumido. Funcionou, pois agora ele não tinha mais sono. Iria conseguir fazer o que queria. Iria conseguir chegar à casa de sua irmã logo pela manhã.

Iria conseguir, se não fosse pela chuva que caíra de repente. Xingou tudo e nada, para tentar aliviar sua raiva e frustração e resolveu continuar dirigindo assim mesmo.

A chuva aumentou, impossibilitando a visão do loiro que voltou a xingar e socar o volante de seu carro. Diminuiu a velocidade e limpou a umidade do para-brisa. Avistou mais a frente um bar, a única construção que Ackles notou por ali. Estacionou o carro, agradecendo pelo local estar aberto. Ao menos ainda lhe restou um pouco de sorte aquela noite. Iria tomar alguma coisa para aliviar todo o estresse daquela viagem e, principalmente, pelo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu, colocando a jaqueta sobre a cabeça para se proteger da chuva, correndo em direção a entrada do dito bar que se chamava "_RoadHouse_". Ele viu uma placa com o nome sobre o teto do estabelecimento.

Ao adentrar o local notou que ele estava vazio, nem mesmo tinha alguém atrás do balcão. O ambiente estaria vazio se não fosse por uma antiga, porém muito bem conservada, jukebox tocando Back in Black do AC/DC. O loiro olhou mais uma vez em volta, em busca de alguém e como não encontrou resolveu chamar.

- Alô! Alguém! Você tem um cliente aqui! - O loiro gritou batendo com as mãos no balcão.

Jensen ouviu passos se aproximarem e, diferente do que pensava, não foi uma mulher que passou pela cortina que bloqueava a passagem para os fundos do bar. Na verdade foi um homem, que lhe chamou a atenção por seus incríveis olhos azuis.

- Desculpe desaponta-lo, mas nesse bar não temos moças atendendo aos clientes. - O moreno sorriu para ele ao dizer.

Por um momento Jensen ficou sem reação, o sorriso que aquele moreno direcionava a ele, somado aos olhos azuis e penetrantes lhe tiraram o foco. Mas logo recuperou a postura. Com um sorriso de lado o respondeu:

-Tudo bem, não tem moça do bar, mas tem um moço para me atender não é? - Resolveu brincar um pouco com aquele homem. Talvez isso amenizasse o seu estresse. Não via mal nenhum em brincar com o moreno a sua frente, afinal ele era menor do que o loiro e se caso ele fossem a vias de fato Jensen saberia se defender.

A não ser que o moreno fosse daqueles caipiras que guardavam uma espingarda em baixo do balcão. Aí Jensen estaria completamente ferrado. Em vez de festejarem o casamento de sua irmãzinha sua família teria que estar presente em seu velório.

Sorriu com esse pensamento.

Mas, diferente do que Ackles imaginou o moreno não pareceu se abalar pela forma como fora chamado. Ele apenas, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, inclinou-se sobre o balcão, colocando os braços apoiados neles e lhe perguntou:

- Então... O que você vai querer? – Olhou o loiro a sua frente, de cima embaixo para então concluir a frase. – Viajante...

Jensen levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando descrente para o outro, pela forma como fora chamado. Não imaginava que ele também fosse lhe dar algum adjetivo. Sorriu um sorriso pequeno enquanto abaixava a cabeça e a balançava negativamente, mas fora o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dera aquela noite.

Ao menos aquele moreno entrou no jogo.

- Uma cerveja, moço do bar. - Bateu a mão sobre o balcão ao fazer o pedido.

- Pois não, viajante. - Respondeu o moreno com o sorriso no rosto, indo pegar o que lhe fora pedido.

Jensen começou a achar aquele moreno de olhos azuis um tanto estranho. Ele nunca parava de sorrir. Só podia ser um maluco, ou estava curtindo com a sua cara muito mais do que Jensen pretendia curtir com a dele, ou tinha algo mais que o loiro ainda não tinha notado.

O moreno trouxe a garrafa de cerveja e a deixou sobre o balcão. Em nenhum momento deixou de olhar para Jensen e em nenhum momento deixou de sorrir. Sorrindo também ele se afastou, parou em frente a uma das mesas do bar, puxando um pedaço de pano e pôs-se a limpar a mesa.

Jensen acompanhava o outro com o olhar. Balançou mais uma vez a cabeça negativamente antes de dar um grande gole em sua bebida. Então voltou a olhar o moreno.

Claro que Jensen tinha notado que o outro era bonito, com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes. Uma barba rala, o sorriso faceiro e a boca, mesmo tendo um formato estranho, era sim muito tentadora. Seus olhos correram o corpo do moreno de cima embaixo, parando no traseiro do outro quando este inclinava-se para limpar a mesa.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou olhando para o outro, tampouco notou quando sua cerveja acabou. Apenas notou quando o moreno de olhos azuis caminhou em sua direção, com o mesmo sorriso de antes, parando a sua frente. – E então, qual a sua história?

Jensen não precisava responder, ele mal conhecia a pessoa a sua frente. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria conhecer, não sabendo dizer ao certo o porquê. Aquele moreno despertou algo em si e quando menos esperou estava respondendo a pergunta dele.

- Estou indo para o casamento da minha irmã. A intenção era dirigir a noite toda para chegar a casa dela pela manhã, mas essa chuva mudou meus planos. O único momento de sorte da minha noite foi encontrar esse bar e ele ainda estar aberto.

- Talvez não seja seu único momento de sorte.

- O que?

- Você vai querer mais alguma coisa? - O moreno perguntou.

- Talvez mais um cerveja.

- Está certo, irei pegar... – O moreno disse. - E talvez você precise de companhia essa noite.

- Como assim?

- Para beber. - O moreno respondeu sorrindo. - Você precisa de companhia para beber. Não é legal beber sozinho. Irei pegar uma cerveja para você e outra pra mim, irei te fazer companhia.

Jensen acompanhou o outro ir para trás do balcão pegar as bebidas. Com certeza aquele moreno estava jogando com ele, fazendo jogo de palavras. O duplo sentido estava presente em cada frase dita por ele, e aquele sorriso na face do outro não era de quem estava brincando.

O _"moço do bar"_ estava dando mole, Jensen sabia disso. Mas não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse ser tão direto assim, afinal ele estava numa estrada perto de uma cidade pequena e o moreno tinha todo o jeito de caipira. Pessoas assim não costumavam dar mole para alguém do mesmo sexo de forma tão direta.

Ao menos era isso o que ele pensava.

O moreno contornou o balcão com uma garrafa de cerveja em cada mão, colocando uma a frente de Jensen e tomando uma pequena quantidade da que estava em sua mão, sem desviar o olhar do loiro.

Jensen pegou a sua cerveja e fez o mesmo que o outro, a bebeu sem desviar o olhar. Assim ficaram por alguns minutos, nenhuma conversa fora iniciada e isso estava se tornando extremamente estranho. Jensen queria dizer alguma coisa, mas curiosamente não sabia o que dizer. Não estava de fato intimidado pelo moreno, estava impressionado com ele. Por sua beleza é claro, que agora de perto e analisando melhor ele pode notar o quão bonito aquele moreno era, e também impressionado por sua atitude, afinal ele estava flertando consigo descadaramente. Isso estava claro no modo como ele lhe olhava.

Não que estivesse achando ruim, muito pelo contrário.

- Então... – O moreno colocou a garrafa de cerveja sobre o balcão ao começar a falar. – Você vai querer mais alguma coisa? _Há algo mais que eu possa fazer?_

- Como você pode flertar assim comigo tão diretamente? – O loiro perguntou, também colocando sua garrafa de cerveja sobre o balcão. – Você nem ao menos sabe se eu gosto de homens.

- Bom, se não gostasse você não ficaria secando a minha bunda enquanto eu limpo as mesas, não é? – O outro respondeu. – E também se não gostar, tanto faz. Não seria o primeiro fora que eu levaria de um hétero.

- Eu posso ser comprometido.

- Você é?

- Não, mas...

- E o que te impede?

- Cara, eu nem te conheço direito! – O loiro exclamou o óbvio.

- Mas posso ver em seus olhos que você quer. E estou te dando a oportunidade de me conhecer e muito mais.

Jensen não respondeu. Por que a verdade é que sim, ele queria algo mais daquele moreno direto a sua frente, porém ele sabia que era loucura fazer tal coisa com alguém que mal conhecia.

- Você disse que encontrar esse bar diante desse temporal foi o seu único momento de sorte da noite, não é? Eu posso lhe mostrar que está errado. Que não só encontrar o bar foi um momento de sorte, que ter encontrado a mim também foi.

O moreno se aproximou do outro, parando próximo ao loiro.

- Por isso eu vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez. Há algo a mais que eu possa fazer por você? – E lá estava o sorriso no rosto do moreno novamente.

- Sim. Quero que me mostre o quão sortudo eu sou por ter encontrado você. – E sem dar tempo para o outro, Jensen segurou a nuca do menor e o beijou.

Poderia ser loucura, ele mal conhecia aquele homem e não era de fazer isso, mas quem nunca fez uma loucura em sua vida? Jensen nunca fizera, porém iria fazer uma loucura aquela noite.

O beijo começou lascivo, a língua de Jensen adentrando a boca do moreno, tocando a dele. Suas mãos passeavam despudoradamente pelo corpo do outro. Apertando cada músculo que tocava.

Jensen levou uma das mãos para baixo da camisa que o moreno usava, passando-a por suas costas, descendo e apertando com as duas mãos o traseiro do menor. O loiro não pode evitar o gemido quando o outro apalpou sua ereção por cima da calça jeans. Gemeu novamente quando teve seu corpo puxado e o moreno começou a se esfregar em si, pressionando seus quadris, mexendo de forma que suas ereções se tocassem sobre o tecido de suas roupas. Era como se estivessem no meio de uma dança sensual.

Aos poucos Jensen foi empurrado pelo outro, até se sentir imprensado em uma das mesas do bar. O moreno separou seus lábios e deu um sorriso sacana para Ackles, ficando de joelhos a sua frente para então tratar de abrir-lhe as calças. Puxou-as junto com a cueca do loiro, expondo a ereção dele que pulsou em frente ao seu rosto.

Jensen mordeu os lábios quando sentiu a mão do outro segurar seu membro. Gemeu quando ele lambeu toda a extensão do mesmo, olhando em seus olhos. Jogou o corpo para trás, apoiando-se no tampo da mesa quando tivera seu membro envolvido pela boca do moreno, lhe chupando. Começando lentamente e então ficando mais rápido o movimento de sua cabeça. Colocando quase completamente a ereção dentro da boca. Usando a língua para auxiliar o trabalho.

Com toda certeza aquele cara além de ser direto sabia fazer um bom boquete. Jensen não podia negar isso.

O loiro segurou os cabelos do menor, mexendo seu quadril, levando-o de encontro a boca do outro que deixou Jensen ditar o ritmo, deixou sua boca ser fodida.

O ato estava tão bom que não fora preciso muito mais tempo para que Jensen gozasse na boca do outro. Apertando os cabelos dele enquanto gemia. O soltou, sua respiração alterada pelo recente orgasmo. O moreno se levantou, já com a calça aberta, bombeando seu pênis, olhando provocadoramente para o maior.

- Acho que você tem que retribuir o favor, não é? – Perguntou cheio de malicia.

- Irei fazer melhor do que isso. – Jensen respondeu com mesmo tom de malicia. – Mas antes me diga, qual é o seu nome?

O moreno sorriu, limpando o canto da boca com o dedo.

- Me chamo Misha. Misha Collins. Mas se quiser pode continuar me chamando de "moço do bar".

- É um fetiche ou algo assim?

- Ou algo assim. – Misha respondeu. – E você, como se chama?

- Jensen!

- Só Jensen?

- Pode me chamar de viajante, se preferir. – Respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

- Na verdade agora eu prefiro outra coisa, Jensen... Viajante... Tanto faz.

E o moreno voltou a beijar o outro, puxando sua camisa e sentindo o outro puxar a sua. Jensen o virou, deixando-o agora encostado a mesa e tratou de tirar o resto de sua calça que estava presa no seu calcanhar, sendo imitado pelo outro. Quando ambos estavam sem suas roupas Jensen voltou a juntar seus corpos, sentindo a ereção do outro esfregar no seu membro que já começava a ficar ereto novamente.

O loiro atacou o pescoço do menor, beijando, lambendo, chupando. Desceu as caricias pelo torso dele até chegar a sua ereção, não perdeu tempo com brincadeiras e a colocou na boca, chupando-a, ouvindo Misha gemer seu nome. Intensificou os movimentos de vai e vem com a boca enquanto massageava as bolas do moreno.

Cessou o ato ouvindo um resmungo de reprovação do menor, o virou de costas, esfregando seu membro no vão de seu traseiro. Empurrou seu corpo para frente fazendo com que Misha ficasse com o tronco colado ao tampo da mesa. Beijou seu pescoço, sorrindo quando o menor se arrepiou com aquele contato. Desceu os beijos por sua costas até o traseiro empinado de Misha onde apertou com ambas as mãos aquela carne macia para logo após dar um tapa, deixando a pele vermelha e ouvindo o menor arfar.

- Você gosta disso? – Jensen perguntou para então dar outro tapa no traseiro de Collins.

- Você não faz a mínima ideia do que eu gosto. – Misha respondeu olhando por cima do ombro.

A forma como aquele moreno agia, falava, sorria, Jensen estava gostando de tudo aquilo. Ajoelhou-se atrás de Misha e afastou suas nádegas, cutucando a entrada do moreno com a ponta da língua e depois lambendo o local.

- Oh, porra! – Misha xingou ao sentir sua entrada ser estimulada daquele jeito.

Jensen continuou com o ato, brincando com a língua na intimidade do moreno. A mão de Misha foi parar na cabeça do loiro num claro gesto para que ele continuasse.

Jensen pegou a sua carteira, no bolso de sua calça, puxou um preservativo, rasgando a embalagem deste para colocá-lo em seu membro.

- Só não tenho aqueles sachês de lubrificante. – Ackles disse ao se levantar.

- Tudo bem, acho que você já me lubrificou o suficiente. – Misha respondeu. – Agora que tal você foder de uma vez esse "moço do bar", uh?

O loiro iniciou a penetração lentamente. Empurrando-se para dentro do corpo do outro sem parar, até que estivesse completamente dentro dele.

- Você é tão... Apertado.

- Não sou tão apertado assim. Você que é... Grosso. – Misha respondeu, mordendo o lábio a seguir.

- O que? – Jensen levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O que você ouviu. Eu não sou nenhum virgem para ser tão apertado assim e essa não é a segunda e nem a terceira vez que faço isso, então... Acho melhor a gente parar com essa conversa e você começar a se mover.

A sinceridade do outro não parava de surpreender a Jensen. Deu um pequeno sorriso antes de fazer o que o outro pediu. Retirou seu membro aos poucos e voltou a penetrá-lo. Iniciou os movimentos lentamente e aos poucos foi aumentando. Logo estava retirando quase totalmente o membro e o introduzindo rápido, fundo, forte, fazendo com que a mesa onde Misha estava quase saísse do chão e fazendo o menor praticamente gritar a cada uma dessas estocadas.

Retirou-se do corpo menor e virou Misha de frente para si, empurrou os joelhos até o peito do moreno e voltou a penetrá-lo. Estocando forte, rápido, gemendo o nome dele, beijando sua boca, seu pescoço, sentindo as pernas de Collins descerem até prenderem em sua cintura.

Jensen deixou a coluna ereta enquanto continuava com as estocadas, apertando forte as coxas do outro enquanto o olhava se masturbar, de olhos fechados, gemendo. O loiro voltou a se abaixar, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu, beijando-o vorazmente.

Misha passou os braços pelo pescoço do loiro. Jensen o segurou forte e o puxou, levantando-o. Collins atracou-se ao corpo do outro, prendendo seus braços e pernas a ele, sentindo o carregar, em pé, enquanto continuava a lhe estocar. Sentia seu membro pressionado entre seus corpos. As mãos segurando tão forte suas coxas que com certeza o deixariam marcado.

Lentamente Jensen foi se abaixando, ainda segurando o moreno, ainda dentro dele. Ficou sentando sobre suas pernas e olhou para o outro. Misha entendeu o recado e passou a cavalgar sobre o membro de Jensen, subindo e descendo, ditando o ritmo, rebolando, levando o mais alto ao delírio.

Jensen segurou o membro de Misha, o masturbando enquanto ele cavalgava sobre si. Collins angulava o quadril, fazendo com que Jensen tocasse no ponto certo dentro de seu corpo. Não pode segurar mais tempo, gozou, melando a mão do loiro que o masturbava, jogando a sua cabeça para trás. Gemendo enquanto se esvaía em prazer.

Ackles o puxou para si, o segurando enquanto voltou a ditar o ritmo, estocando rápido até que também estivesse gozando, de novo, dentro do moreno.

- Quando você disse que iria fazer melhor do que apenas retribuir o favor... Nossa! Você superou as minhas expectativas. – Misha disse se levantando, sentindo suas pernas bambas.

- Obviamente eu estava falando sério.

- Pude notar isso, com _muito prazer_. – O moreno sorriu.

- Por que você está sorrindo tanto? Desde a hora que me viu não para de sorrir. – Jensen perguntou verdadeiramente curioso.

- Estou apenas feliz. Não é todo dia que entra alguém tão bonito assim como você no meu bar. E estou sorrindo agora por que além de bonito você sabe dar prazer.

Foi a vez de Jensen sorrir para o outro.

- Escuta... A chuva ainda não passou e o motel da cidade é uma espelunca. Então por que você não passa a noite aqui? Tenho um quarto atrás do bar. Aí você pode retribuir o favor, de novo.

- Você faz as coisas já pensando no que vai ganhar em troca? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Se o que eu for ganhar em troca é o que você vai me dar então, sim. Eu penso.

Jensen se levantou, juntou suas roupas enquanto Misha fechava o bar e junto dele foi para o quarto nos fundos do local. Fez questão de retribuir o favor que Misha fez, ao deixá-lo passar a noite ali.

**oOo**

- Hey, acorda!

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou, ainda sonolento. Fora acordado com alguém lhe chamando.

Ao abrir os olhos lembrou-se de onde estava e na cama de quem.

- Seu celular estava tocando. – Misha disse para o outro.

- Droga! O casamento! – Jensen pulou da cama, procurando onde tinha deixado suas roupas. – Eu preciso ir. O casamento da minha irmã. Eu tenho que chegar a tempo e... Droga!

- Eu já entendi. Não se preocupe. – Collins respondeu naturalmente.

- Bem, eu... Obrigado por me deixar passar a noite aqui.

- Eu que agradeço Jensen. – Misha respondeu sorrindo. Jensen sorriu de volta e começou a se vestir. Ao terminar passou as mãos pelos cabelos para tentar abaixa-los e se virou novamente para o moreno, que permaneceu o olhando o tempo todo.

- Bom... Adeus... "Moço do bar". – Jensen disse se despedindo.

- Hey! – Misha o chamou quando ele chegou a porta do quarto. – Você pode parar aqui de novo, quando voltar do casamento. Aí eu posso te oferecer algo diferente. – Misha disse com um sorriso sacana.

- Quem sabe, não é? – O loiro respondeu antes de sair.

Diferente do que queria, Jensen não conseguiu chegar adiantado ao casamento da irmã, mas ao menos chegou a tempo. A celebração foi linda, sua irmãzinha estava linda e muito emocionada. E agora, durante a festa, a única coisa que Jensen conseguia pensar era naquele moreno de olhos azuis. Talvez ele devesse mesmo parar naquele bar no seu caminho de volta.

**FIM**


End file.
